You belong with me
by DracoxAstoria
Summary: The Taylor Swift song put into a one shot with Twilight characters!


**Alrighty I just wrote this for no good reason really… Im got bored soooo I decided to write something funny;)**

**I love funny stuff it intreges me….or however you spell it…**

**Oh! Yah! uhhmmm I'm lookin for a Beta so if you're nice pretty please message me so we can work something out…I have spelling and grammar problems…**

**I'm not gonna force you to review or beg or anything but if you feel compelled to please do..it boost my ego******

* * *

**You Belong with me**

**(yes this is about the Taylor Swift song…just a Twilight version)**

**Surprise POV**

I was sitting on my bed my long hair swept up into a messy bun a few strands falling out of place.

My eyes closed half way as the music flowed through my body after a LONG day of torture…and by torture I mean marching from 7:30 in the morning till noon.

I groaned remembering how our stupid director made us stand still for 10 minutes straight with horns up… I don't think my clarinet ways THAT much but still my arms are terribly sore now…and just think I have another 3 months of this, yay! Not.

My phone buzzed beside me and I groaned hoping it wasn't my naggy "stalker". I never knew a stalker could be naggy…but appearantly they can?

First of all I don't even know why this guy is stalking me. I'm not pretty or anything but I'm not ugly either…I'm just …average.

I decided against opening my phone as I noticed my neighbors car pull into the driveway and my best friend/ secret love of my life, walked out of his car carrying his football pads.

I sighed as he shook his blonde hair and in my ogling I managed to fall off my bed.

"oof." I picked my self back up and looked out my window and noticed he had now entered his room and looked up noticing me and smiled.

Oh how I loved his smile. He was from the South, Texas to be specifc, and his accent made every girl swoon.

Sadly, even the sluttier ones… The love of my life just had to be star quarter for our football team and ofcourse was dating the hottest, sluttiest, bitchiest cheerleader of them all.

I wanted to kill that girl…but every time I went to confront her my better half, Edward, my brother, pulled me away.

I looked back over to his room and sighed…again reaching for my note pad. I quickly searched for a pen and started writing.

**Hi**

I watched his arms flex as he wrote down on his notepad. WE had been doing this since we were little kids.

He had always lived next door to me. WE had been extremely close ever since we met. But lately since Maria came into the picture he's been really up tight and stressed out.

**Hey. How are you?**

He could always sense when I was feeling down. Even if for a second.

**Exhausted from marching u?**

He smiled before returning to his gloomy state. I frowned and sat down on my bed concentrating on his facial features.

I had a feeling that Maria had gotten mad at one of his jokes again…she seemed to take them seriously…

**Maria got mad at one of my jokes …again.**

I silently marked one for me on the Maria and me scoreboard…

**Sorry… **

I looked at the time on my clock and cussed inwardly.

**I have to go… gotta get there early for the game to set up.**

He waved as I walked out of my room and into my car. Tonight was homecoming and I had volunteered to be at the game early to set up decorations.

I passed by the salon and gazed at it wondering if I should stop in and see if Rose was coming but decided against and just kept driving, knowing she would do something to my hair or face or something.

I arrived at the stadium and met up with Edward and Bella, his girlfriend.

For and hour we set up posters and talked on the field. As the game started all of us made our way to the stands, Edward, Bella, and me went to the band and sat with our sections.

I scanned the field looking for his number and I smiled when I found it. Number 14. My favorite number. I musty have lookin love strichen cause Rose nudged me her shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Come by the salon tonight and before the homecoming dance I'll do your hair.!" After she saw my face she started pouting. "Please??"

"Sorry Rose..but I won't be able to stand watching him dance with that skank."

She sighed and waved at her boy friend Emmett.

Before we knew the game was over and he had scored the last touch down on a quarter back sneek for 30 yards.

I watched as he ran to the side line and watched as Maria flirted with another boy.

Rose and I gasped in horror as I saw his face fall as he ran into the locker room.

My hair was up in another lazy bun as he walked into his room wearing a tux. He looked so handsome I wanted to tell him how IO really felt right then and there.

He picked up his note pad first so I waited for his message first.

**You going?**

I sighed and shook my head.

**Studying**

I pointed to my algebra book and he nodded knowingly.

**Wish you were**

My heart did a flip and I smiled goofily. I decided right then I was going to tell him I wrote it out and turned towards his window to see he had already left.

My6 phone vibrated next to me and I noticed it was Rose, thank god, and answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I let my eyes wander to my closet and on my favorite dress; it was white with a basically bejeweled staples edge.

"I'll be there in 10." I hung up the phone and quickly changed into my dress and drove to the salon.

"I know this will be drastic but I think you'll look adorable with short hair." I gasped in horror as I held onto my beautiful long hair. But the longer I thought about I the more I liked the idea and I could already see the result in my head.

"Okay do it Rose." I closed my eyes as she snipped off inch after inch.

After what seemed forever she told me to open my eyes.

I smiled brightly at my new self in the mirror. Now I looked like a somebody.

I squeezed Rose and thanked her as Emmett drove up and I ran out to my car and sped to the school.

I fingered the paper in my hand nervously as I walked into the decorated gym.

I made eye contact with Bella first who smiled warmly at me as she hung onto Edward.

I kept walking forward until he turned around and noticed me. At first he looked shocked but returned my bright smile seconds later and walked up to me.

Maria tried to stop him as she layed eyes on me and growled as he continued to walk towards me, completely ignoring her.

When he was about 3 feet away from me I unfolded the note and watched his face as he read it all in.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

I read it slowly… and carefully..

**I love you Alice.**

I stepped into his warm embrace and smiled as he whispered in my ear.

"I've always loved you Alice."

"I've always loved you Jasper." He looked into my eyes his blue one's shining.

He leaned in and our mouths touched lightly and I mean fire works and everything happened. Even a spark too.

"You belong with me…" I whispered as he lead me onto the dance floor.


End file.
